


Three To Be

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: It was Bucky who realized what Peggy had suggested, but they both had been more than eager to take her up on it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Three To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).



> Thanks to the amazing ba_lailah for the beta!

Back in the States, Bucky and Steve had been anything _but_ exclusive and there'd never been any kind of expectation they'd stay chaste once Bucky went to war. But really that meant Steve had no expectations for Bucky. Despite all the dates Steve had been on—or, more accurately, been forced on by Bucky—he'd never had much luck with the ladies, or the men for that matter, until the procedure. 

Once he was big, Steve was suddenly turning a lot of heads, but something in him always balked at the attention, and he never found his own interest piqued in return. Peggy was the exception. There was something about her, a beautiful strength she had that went straight to her core. When Peggy looked at Steve and he saw the heat in her gaze, he felt his heart stir in response. 

It was Bucky, of course, who realized what Peggy was really suggesting that night in the pub. Peggy only laughed when they appeared outside her quarters and Steve admitted Bucky was the one who'd insisted she'd welcome a visit. "I'm not surprised," she said. "Subtlety is not your forte, dear." Then she grabbed them both by the collars and dragged them into the room.

Hands were everywhere the moment the door was shut: Peggy's beautifully manicured fingernails unbuttoning Steve's jacket as Bucky's rough palms slipped under his shirt, Steve's own fingers fumbling about, trying to unzip Peggy's dress. Then Bucky was between them, taking Peggy's breast in his mouth, squeezing her ass with one hand while rubbing his own ass against Steve's dick. Peggy and Steve kissed hungrily over Bucky's head, each with a hand fisted in his hair. 

It was raw, fierce. Their thrusts were desperate, bites needy, kisses violent. A clash that was both powerful and wonderful. It may have been their first time, but it was by no means their last.


End file.
